


The End To A First Date

by Username8746489



Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [19]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, how do i tag something as short as this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: Marc walks Nathaniel home after their first date.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715527
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	The End To A First Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fash/gifts).



> Happy birthday Fash!!! Sorry it's kinda short

Nathaniel and Marc walked down the street, the evening stars shining above them. Their casual conversation was occasionally interrupted by fits of laughter from the two. The only thing stopping them from falling over from hysterics were their interconnected hands.

All in all, it was a wonderful end to a first date.

The pair eventually reached Nathaniel’s apartment building. Marc gaped up at the tall structure. “Which floor do you live on?”

Nathaniel shrugged, “The top one.”

Marc squinted, “This is super fancy.” He turned to his boyfriend (Could he call him that? It was only the first date after all), “You always complain about not having enough money for art supplies and you live  _ here _ ?”

Nathaniel huffed, “You unlock my tragic backstory on date ten.” They stared at each other for a second before starting to break down laughing yet again. 

Marc wiped his eyes free of the tears of pure joy that had appeared, speaking without thinking, “You really think we’ll reach that number?” They both grew quiet.

The artist beamed, brushing his bangs slightly out of his face, “I hope so. Today was fun.”

His companion shyly returned the grin, “I hope so too.”

Nathaniel took a few steps towards the entrance of the building, waving goodbye to Marc. He paused, before walking back to Marc.

Nathaniel went on his tip toes and placed a chaste kiss on Marc’s cheek. Both boys felt their cheeks heat up as they separated.

“Good night,” Nathaniel murmured, with a shy smile. Marc watched, in shock as Nathaniel disappeared into his home.

He rubbed his cheek, still smiling dumbly.

Yeah. This was definitely the best way to end a first date. 

**Author's Note:**

> gjkedsg *kicks self for fic only being 280 words*


End file.
